Un Gusto Conocerte
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Entre las diferencias también están las similitudes, por ejemplo, aquellas donde dos torpes hermanos mayores hicieron sufrir a sus hermanas menores. Siendo una parte de aquello que no conoces del todo.#OneShot#BanxKing#AU#RelacionesHomosexuales#Kilia


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Hola**

**Bienvenidos una vez más a estos pequeños extractos de ingenio de mi parte, ocurren preferentemente cuando estoy ocupada con otros proyectos – irónico – muchas gracias por continuar por aquí.**

**Diviértanse y disfrútenlo.**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El reflejo en el espejo delataba perfectamente sus acciones de los últimos días, con el coloreado de sus mejillas subió completamente el cierre de su sudadera, infinitamente agradecía el fin de semana libre de clases y preguntas bochornosas encabezadas por Meliodas y Gowther. No es que fuera un tema fascinante para su grupo de amigos, solo les divertía sus reacciones a costa de su propia salud mental, apretó los labios, saliendo de su habitación, especialmente ese zorro platinado que apenas consideraba una situación agradable iniciaba con su coqueteo ilimitado y besuqueos indecorosos.

Una nota pegada al refrigerador de la salida de su hermana junto a Jericho por al menos unos tres días y dos noches en un viaje escolar, lo cual significaba más días con el albino rondando su casa, reduciendo la calma de un fin de semana. Suspiro agotado con lo que recién iniciaba el día.

Calentaría lo del desayuno de ayer, tomaría una taza de té y escaparía antes de que Ban lo pudiera atrapar en cuatro paredes en lugar de hace cosas productivas… como – ¿dormir todo el día con su chastiefol?- lo que sea que fuera, resultaría mejor que tener a ese zorro.

Un timbre largo resonó desde la puerta, pudo sentir una gran cantidad de sudor frio brotando por sus poros, imposible, pensó, que llegara tan rápido, que previera sus acciones. Giro la cabeza en todas direcciones, cero rutas de escape, ni siquiera la ventana de su cuarto tenía balcón o daba con la de un vecino.

Derrota inminente.

Un segundo timbre largo.

Resignado, arrastro sus pies hasta la puerta, retiro los seguros con arrepentimiento y abrió en derrota, ya podía sentir sus brazos tomándolo cual equipaje ligero, terminando con la espalda en su ya no suave colchón.

\- Eres más pequeño de lo que esperaba. – Pestañeo sorprendido, eso no era un tono masculino, intentaba cierto parecido cantarín, pero, terminaba con dulzura y curiosidad casi infantil. Alzo la mirada, chocando con un par de pechos que lo hicieron sonrojarse y tropezar al ir hacia atrás. – C-cuidado – hablo nuevamente, agachándose a su altura, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle. Sacudió su cabeza, asegurándose de no detenerse en esa parte de la anatomía femenina – de la cual culpa al Capitán – centrándose en sus ropas, un uniforme, y los rasgos de su rostro, ojos escarlata, cabello albino y un moño rojo sobresaliendo. - ¿Estas bien?

Asintió silenciosamente, tomando la mano e impulsándose en el suelo con la otra, mientras la mujer albina se ponía en pi igual. Soltó al castaño sacudiendo los pliegues de su falda y acomodándola para estar lo mejor presentable.

En cambio King, transitaba la misma idea una y otra vez, creyéndola imposible, verdaderamente estúpida su mente. Conocía a Ban más tiempo del que deseara, salía con él lo necesario y era su pareja por motivos que consideraba como un embaucamiento. Pero no él podría vestirse de chica, colocarse maquillaje que disimulara sus toscas facciones – la cicatriz – y fingir una dulce voz.

Gowther, quizás, pero, ¿Ban?

Definitivamente.

\- Disculpe aun no me he presentado – corto sus pensamientos la albina, King asintió permitiéndole proceder, seguramente se trataría de algún ridículo nombre donde alteraría el propio o usaría alguna referencia de Diane, mejor tarde que nunca – Soy Kilia, un placer – reverencio ligeramente, manteniendo ambas manos sobre su vientre. Volvió a enderezarse sonriendo con dulzura, sacándole un sonroso involuntario al castaño, este no daba crédito a lo que presenciaba en vivo, el albino, el albino que quiere – pero no admitiría tan tranquilamente – le estaba jugando una broma tan grande, que ya había caído presa de ella sin darse tiempo a luchar, definitivamente estaba perdido. – Traje un obsequio. – Kilia dio vuelta, levantando su mochila del suelo, extrayendo un paquete de galletas, chocolates y caramelos de miel, entrego la última caja a King – Espero sean de su agrado, este…

\- Ki… Harlequin, mi nombre es Harlequin – recibió el presente y diciéndole el nombre que muy pocas veces pronunciaba – además de Elaine, Helbram y Diane – incluso él llegaba a olvidarlo, todos le decían King. Daba igual, en la escuela ya hablarían de ello con calma.- Entra y cierra Kilia, voy a calentar el desayuno, ¿me acompañas?

\- P-por supuesto, Harlequin-niisan – cerro la puerta, teniendo un brillo de auténtica emoción reflejado en sus ojos, caminando detrás del castaño, tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa del comedor. King le dijo que no tardaría, sacando los topers con comidas y encendiendo la estufa, Kilia no dejaba de mirar cada detalle en la casa y cuando sus miradas se encontraban ella sonreía con el sonroso expandiéndose por sus pómulos y moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha como si fueran gusanos retorciéndose. Absolutamente Ban hacia un excelente trabajo, fingiendo ser una estudiante avergonzada y dulce, en cuanto se descuidara transformaría su actitud por alguna más seductora.

\- "_Pero, ¿niisan?, algunas cosas no cambian en él_"

* * *

Miro la hora en el reloj de su celular, un cuarto para las tres y esa idiota no aparecía por ningún lado, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?, guardo el aparato dentro del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, cruzando una avenida, esperando que estuviera en alguna de esas tiendas nuevas de pasteles o ropa.

\- "_¡MALDITA SEA KILIA!_" – grito en su mente – "_Acabas de mudarte conmigo y ya te perdiste~, ¡tch!_"

Ignoro el vibrante movimiento del teléfono en su bolsillo, abriendo ruidosamente la puerta del primer local de pasteles, describiendo a su hermana, el dueño negó explicando que con tantos clientes es imposible estar al tanto de una sola persona. Molesto, agradeció por la molestia, dirigiéndose al siguiente local. Su teléfono continuo vibrando por un tiempo, hasta cambiar por un leve timbre, que Ban no escucho al ingresar a una tienda de accesorios, un nombre brillo junto a un pequeño mensaje.

* * *

**De: Kilia**

**Para: Ban-nii**

**ÒwÓ Llegue a casa de Harlequin-niisan. No sabía que él fuera tan adorable ¬v¬**

**¡Es injusto que Ban-nii no le contara de mí!, se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que soy tu hermana menor. *Imagen adjunta* Mira, se cayó de la silla. 0.0**

**Pensó que era una broma tuya y con tus amigos, Melio y Gow, ¿Esos son sus nombres? O-0**

**Honestamente, Ban-nii, deja de hacerle bromas a tu novio. En fin…**

**¡Hoy me llevara en una cita por la ciudad! ^ ^**

**Te veo en casa Ban-nii ^3o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Fue algo espontaneo.**

**Pero pensándolo fríamente, es otro rasgo que comparten ambos, son los hermanos mayores y por alguna razón dejaron morir a su hermana menor. ¿Cruel, verdad?**

**Si han llegado hasta aquí, buen trabajo, las notas de autor son extensas, las mías creo que son cortas – relativamente –**

**Bye-bye.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
